Apparitions
by Baka No Katsu
Summary: This is my response to the rumors about Nuriko being female in OVA3.It's a basic 'what if?' , and is my only way of accepting ryuu-chan being a girl! lots of Gen-chan! takes place modern day, sorta sad, sorta funny. hell, just give it a chance.Chapters 3!
1. Suburbia

DISCLAIMER!!!!--I don't own anything at all! *sniff* I'm broke!! ...no wait, not broke, the opposite...rich! Yeah, that's it!! I'm freakin' rollin' in cash and goods! Among my possession, however, is sadly not Fushigi Yuugi, or any song by the Matthew Good Band, which really sucks, since both rock ever so much! I do, however, own the IDEA of linking the two, and the IDEA for this story, and any character I may choose to write in that did not originally appear in the Fushigi Yuugi series. And, of course, every single piece of Matt Good or Fushigi merchandise I can come across. 

  
  


A/N---- This is my first real Fushigi Yuugi fan fic, and it is in reply to the rumor about Nuriko being a girl in the 3rd OVA series. This idea has been running around my head for awhile now (and boy is it tired!...he hehe..not..) So, please, i dunno...um...enjoy it? Yeah..realize of course, that this is my way of accepting Nuriko being female, and that i really don't agree with half of the stuff I'm writing, i just write it to accept it, get it? 

  
  
  
  


THING NEKO WILL BE KILLED FOR--No Sai. I know , I know, you all just had total spazz attacks. You're probably like "he's finally a girl, and Sai's not even there to sweep Nuriko off..umm..her...feet? Whadda ya mean?!?!" But all I meant was no Sai YET! I may bring him in later. It depends really. But I'm almost sure they will not be romantically involved. But not totally sure, because she defiantly has a thing for him, and it's always possible, it's just, this isn't really a romance fic. Or maybe it is. I'm not even sure of what I'm saying. I guess I'm saying Sai is on his way, but is not present in this chapter. yeah. Okay. That's all I can really promise for now, right? 

  
  


PS----Just to explain the title: All the chapter of this story will be based on a Song by matt good. Whether or not this song really appears or not in the story is not yet determined. Most likely not. But , yeah, the entire story is Called "Apparitions", a Matt Good song from their album 'Underdogs'.Every Chapter will begin with a quote from this song until I run out of song. As well, each chapter is titled after another song, in this case, "Suburbia" from the album 'Beautiful Midnight'.This will also include a quote from the song. Since Matt has several dozen songs to choose form, I doubt I'll run out (they're all so beautiful!).Hopefully all these lyrics will link to the story (they should, I got most of them already planned out!)So, please, read them! They're sweet and meaningful! And, hell, you just read all this shit, what's another few lines, right? Oh, and for al of you who have even heard of the Matthew Good band, you kick ass! For those who are less fortunate, start searching! I know good music, and these guys are amazing!

Okay, commence story telling:

Apparitions

"Say hello,

Remain close to me 

no goodbye, suicide mystery"

-Matthew Good Band

  
  


Chapter 1-Suburbia

"and baby if I was in demand you would be mine.

Some day this place is going to burn 

is your whole life in there waiting? 

Some day your head is gonna turn, 

and you'll realize I'm missing, 

do you realize?

-Matthew Good Band

  
  


Story by Neko Kamiya

  
  


"Gen-channnn!!" my screams were futile. In a final blast of chi, he was down and out. I ran over to him, forgetting my own pain. I had to make it to him, had to get there before...no, it couldn't happen! He wouldn't leave me, couldn't leave me, not after......

  
  


"Nu...ri....?" He gasped as I knelt down beside him. 

  
  


"Shhh.. Don't speak.... you're injuries..."

  
  


"I.. Just...fuck it....." he reached up and stroked my cheek.

  
  


"Shhhh... don't worry, Mitsukake is on his way over , I can see him running towards us now" I couldn't. But I didn't want to let him know Mitsukake might be dead.

  
  


"No....I'm not ....not gonna ...make it" the battle raged on around us, but I was still. We were still. As if we were there in body, but in spirit, we were by ourselves, just the two of us. The tears slipped down my face before I could stop them.

  
  


"Don't..don't SAY that, Genrou!!! Your Tasuki, MY Tasuki, you'll be fine....just ..just fine," it wasn't looking good, he was losing lots of blood, but he couldn't leave me, Kourin and Kouji, he just couldn't...he'd be fine..just fine.. He smiled at me with those fangs and my fears disappeared, even if momentarily. I could never be scared seeing those fangs.

  
  


"I... ain't makin'.... it ....this time, ....babes."He whispered. 

  
  


"No!! You can't Kourin!! Kouji!! Think of what this will do to them!! You gotta stay with us!! Please, please!!!"

  
  


"Wo..ai..ne......." then, his eyes closed, and he was gone. Shaking, my face streaming with tears, I slipped his harrisen into his hands, and placed them atop his chest. I then kissed his cold lips.

  
  


"Wo ai ne, gen-chan."I spun around, suddenly back in reality. "Chichiri!! I need your help here!! You have to take me and Genrou home, there's something I gotta do, before it's too late."

  
  


"Nuriko....Tasuki appears to be ...." Chichiri muttered as he 'ported beside me.

  
  


"I know, Houjun, I know. I figured Genrou would at least want to be home, right? Not just.....dead...in the middle of nowhere" Saying the words Genrou and dead in the same sentence seemed so ..wrong. In a flash, we were away from the deadly battle. Soon, I would go back and fight to my death, joining my Tasuki-chan in the spirit realm, but now I had to go to the home to which I would never again return, to protect the future.

  
  


*******************************************

  
  


"GENNNNNN-CHANNNNN!!!!" I squealed, as I saw my best friend crossing the road. I waved, and bounded over to him.

"Whazzup, homey?" I said, jokingly. He laughed a bit.

  
  


"That is SO fuckin' old, Ryuuen. Fuck, man! Do you EVER get fuckin' out?"He sneered, and flashed his fangs.

  
  


"No, Duhhhh!!! of course I know it passe! Good golly, gen-chan, a girl can't have any fun, can she? Hey, you up for hanging out at my place tonight? Houjun, Kouji, and Taka are comin' too! Gonna be a real game fest!!"

  
  


"Sounds fuckin' cool. Shit, does it ever fuckin' disturb you that, like, all your close friends are fuckin' guys? Shit!!We could just fuckin' team up tonight and have our fuckin' way with you, if we friggin' wanted to."

  
  


"Okay, umm.... eww..... first, you said "fuckin' way", which, was to say the least, both disturbing and hysterical, and secondly, if you guys tried anything, I'd beat the crap outta you!! I'm one tough li'l Seishi!" I flexed my non-existent biceps. Okay, so maybe the power was just given to me, but I can still use it, right?

  
  


"You mean ex-fuckin-Seishi! Past freakin' life...don't know why we still got our fuckin' powers tho...."He trailed off, and pulled out one of his many lighters. That's our gen, the pyro. He flicked it on and off a couple times, as we walked in silence. Pretty soon we were at my building.

  
  


"Come on up." I said, breaking the silence " everyone else will get here soon." As we walked into the elevator of my gorgeous marble , gold lined building(.....okay, it was little more than a cardboard box, I'm a collage student, okay? geez, what did you expect, a castle...that would be nice tho...back to reality), I turned to gen-chan "oh, and by the way, I'm not the only girl!! Miaka and my sisters coming too! Their school choir is on a tour. They're staying in town tonight, so they're gonna stop over, and, you know, see everyone."His jaw dropped.

  
  


"Your letting young, innocent Kourin spend an evening with me and Kouji in the house?!?I mean, okay, she's like a sister to me, but I will not be held responsible for Kouji's action, or my blurry drunk vision. You guys look too alike... with my luck ,I'll think I'm fuckin' jokin' around, pretending to friggan hit on you, and end up saying something fuckin' stupid to your li'l sister!"

  
  


"Well, I guess you just shouldn't drink then." I sneered. His jaw practically fell off. 

  
  


"Not..drink?!?"He blinked "you're fuckin' joking right? If you think I can go a whole fuckin' night without a fuckin' drink...."We stepped off the elevator and walked toward my room.

  
  


"You can drink..."I said.

  
  


"Great!! Fuckin' great! Just let me run home.."

  
  


"..just no alcohol." I searched my purse for keys as gen-chan let that compute.

  
  


"..maybe I'll just go home early...yeah, that it.."He muttered. I fiddled with the key, and swung open my door. Home, sweet home. I loved my place. So clean and crisp. I took pride in a reasonably clean house, but I was in no way a neat freak. My room door always stayed closed. Hell, no one was perfect, right? I walked in.

  
  


"You comin' in or not?" I said, as I turned back to Genrou. 

  
  


"Nah, I'm gonna dump my stuff at my place first." He said, as he turned and begun to walk down the hall. Gen and I had been best friends forever, so when we went to university, we ended buying two crappy little apartment rooms practically right next to each other. That way, I could always make sure he was on his best behaviour(which was almost never), and if I was ever in trouble, he was close enough to come help me out. It's worked out very well.

  
  


In high school, everyone thought we were an item, since we were always together, so it took toll on our love lives. It's weird, even though he's my best friend, and I love him dearly, I don't love him love him. We never even tried to be a couple, we always just knew we were just best friends, like we were always supposed to be just friends. When we finally got all our memories back of our past life, I wasn't at all surprised to find out me and Gen had been best friends in another life time as well. I guess that's why our friendship always felt like it was destined, in the stars, so to say. 

  
  


A few seconds later, I heard Gen slam his door shut, and stomp back over to my place. I was fixing up the place a bit, just making it look more presentable. 

  
  


"I brought some stuff over. Chips, and what not." He said as he dump the stuff on my kitchen table. He shut my door, and locked it.

  
  


"Why'd you lock the door?"I said. Usually my place was always open. We knew most of the people who lived in the place, fellow students, and a few newly weds, and my place was always a crash spot.

  
  


"Ahh..it's just the new guy who moved in. I don't trust 'em. I saw 'em hanging around your door the other day...." he kinda blushed and looked down at his feet. That was my Gen-chan. Tough on the outside, sweet inside. Like some sort of deep fried sweet thing. I gotta work on my analogies. He was always protecting me. "So..um..yeah...I think you should keep your door locked for awhile, just until we know more about him..... and, if he's a total perv, I'll just kick his fuckin' ass!!"I laughed. He would too.

  
  


"Thanks gen. If your so sure about this creep, the door will stay lock. You just gotta explain to everyone why my door is locked when they crash in to it!" I turned my gaze to the stuff he brought.

  
  


"So, what've we got here?"I walked over , and sorted through the food, games, and movies."No alcohol I hope?"

  
  


"Nah, I'll stay fuckin' sober tonight"He muttered , as he walked up beside me. "Hey! I brought al my favourite movies and games! Check it out!" he held up the selection. I grabbed at them.

  
  


"'State of Emergency'? 'Resident Evil'? 'Timespiltters'? " I continued flipping through the games. All were violent and bloody beyond belief. "Gen , these games are so violent! MY little sisters coming!! And, Miaka's coming! They're, what, 16? Too young for such violence!!"

  
  


"What game are they gonna fuckin' play? 'My little pony'? I think they're old enough! My ten year old cousin plays worse!"

  
  


"Of course they aren't gonna play 'my little pony!'!! They haven't made a my little pony game, silly gen-chan!!"I patted his shoulder "my little pony, as if...Well, let's see the movies then....O god, Gen!! I'm almost sure this is porn!"I said, holding up a movie with one skanky little chick on the cover, and she was holding..eww..I didn't want to know.

  
  


"Of course it's not fuckin' porn! You gotta get out more, Ryuu! That movie is so fuckin' old. It's "Buffy", stupid!"

  
  


"That's not Sarah Michelle Gellar! I know Buffy, and that isn't her!"

  
  


"No, of course it's not fuck Sarah Michelle, it's the fuckin' original movie! Some other chick played Buffy!" He playfully hit my shoulder "whadda ya make me out to be? I wouldn't want to watch porn with you and your little sister, that's just fuckin' nasty.And all those games are rated pg13, don't worry. I picked stuff out with the fuckin' company in mind. And anyway, you love fuckin' 'State of Emergency'."Gen-chan stated. Some how, he always got the last word. Right or not. In this case, he was probably right. I was just so worried about my little sister coming over. I hadn't see her in ages! Ever since I had gone off to university, I had only talked on the phone or ICQ with Kourin. I didn't want to scare her, or treat her too young, but at the same time, I wanted to protect her, keep her safe, so that my parents would let her come stay with me more often!I sighed.

  
  


"You're right, Gen-chan. I'm just so worried about Kourin coming. It 's been.. a very long time, too long. I would have visited her, but, you know how I feel about my parents... "I stared off into space. Me and my parents had some..problems... they never liked me being friends with Genrou. They thought that Kouji and him were a bad influence on me. The were always saying that the only reason they were friends with me was sex, and all they really wanted was to get me into bed. I knew that wasn't true, so it always hurt me when they said stuff like that. 

  
  


The night of graduation, my father got a bit drunk and the family after party. He started telling Gen-chan and me off , screaming at the guy, really, about everything he could possibly blame on gen-chan. He said he was the reason I couldn't get a boyfriend, since all the guys were afraid of Genrou. He then old him that if I turned out to be a lesbian because of him, that he would have to provide the heirs.He blamed him for me not getting into med school, something that was never even possible to begin with! He told him that it was because of him that my brother ran away from home, something about him taking away his sister.Yeah, my brother ran away. Not because I was a bad sister, but because my parents were asses. They wanted him to be an engineer, follow in my fathers footsteps, and all he wanted to do was study philosophy. He told me the most wonderful stories, about gods and goddesses, but as soon as my parents entered the room, he'd turn around and pretend to be doing math. I couldn't believe it when my father said it was mine and Genrou's fault that he ran away. It didn't help that they had just declared that he had been missing long enough to be considered dead. Blaming their own kid was bad enough, but blaming her only true friend? I was mortified beyond belief. 

  
  


That night, I went to Genrou's place instead of going back home. I hadn't been back since. Miaka and Kourin got my stuff for me, and I went off on a cross country trip with Genrou, Kouji, and Houjun. I hadn't spoken to my father since that night.It may seem stupid that I did all this after one measly night, but that's what it took for me to realize all the pain the put me through. My father abused me. He called it 'discipline', but none of the other kids were beat repeatedly for getting less than perfect grades. It took me years before I realized that my father had a problem. For the longest time, I thought I was just a bad, bad girl. I got so scared to do anything, anything at all. He messed with my mind, more than I could have ever realized. He had major problems. Kourin tells me he's better now. Apparently he went in for therapy. Even still, I just can't look at him again. So, because of my horrible relationship with my father, I haven't been home in over two years. 

  
  
  
  


"You okay?" Gen-chan said. I shuddered. I just realized I had been crying.

  
  


"I..I'm fine." I said, as he came over and hugged me "just these damn memories.."

  
  


"Your dad's a fuckin' bastard! We know that, okay? Whatever he said or did, it's doesn't fuckin' matter. You survived, and turned out hella good at that!" He brushed away my tears."Now, come one! Cheer up then! This is gonna be a fuckin' kick ass fun night!" 

  
  


"You're right. I'm just.. so worried I may......"

  
  


"What? turn out like that jack ass?? No fuckin' way that's gonna happen!! You're Ryuuen! Not him!" He flashed his fangs, and all my fears melted away. I could never be scared seeing those fangs. Whoa, odd deja vu.

  
  
  
  


'Thanks Gen." I turned and looked in the mirror. "O, god! I look like a wreak! " I was wearing one of my favourite tank tops (black, of course!) And a pair of dark jeans. My purple hair was falling out of my black scrunchie, messy beyond belief. And to add to the look, my eyes were starting to get all red and puffy from crying." just give me a sec while I clean myself up!" I said, as I ran to my room.

  
  


"Yeah, yeah, whatever.. You look fine to me, but go ahead." I heard him flop down on the couch a turn on the televison. Quickly , I picked out a more suitable outfit. My all time favourite shirt black, again, with bell sleeves and those little tie thingys at the elbow. Also, a nice v-neck that showed off my killer collar bones. I kept the jeans on. The bells went nicely with the sleeves. I quickly fixed my hair, pulling it back into a darling bun high on my head. I threw on some earrings, decided not to wear much make up, and went back into the living room. 

  
  


" you own too much fuckin' black!" Genrou called from the couch.

  
  


"There's no such thing as too much black, Gen-chan! Hasn't Houjun taught you anything? Black makes you look both sophisticated and unapproachable!"

  
  


"Yeah, but houjun is some sorta fuckin' hermit or something. He just sits around all day and broods over whatever the fuck that guy can possible brood over 'my milks gone bad..sigh..life sucks' 'I was late for class, life sucks' 'my friends haven't called all day, sigh life sucks' 'my parents probably never loved me, sigh, life sucks' 'my apartment is small and crappy, sigh, life suck.' 'I'll never be as great as Gen-chan, sigh, life sucks..'and, of course 'my fiancee's left me for my best friend..sigh, life sucks' whadda fuckin' whiner!"Gen said mockingly.

  
  


"Gen-chan! I think he has some right to be sad over that last one!" I laughed.

  
  


"Oh, about never being as great as me? Yeah, agreed! If I had to fuckin' live in the shadow of my fuckin' excellence, I'd be depressed too!"

  
  


"As if, Gen!" Suddenly, we heard a loud bang, followed by muffled voices.

  
  


"Ow!!! My butt hurts!! What's wrong with the door?"

  
  


"Miaka! Don't you know how to open a door....baka...."

  
  


"Hey! Watch it!! I know how to open a door, it's just not opening!!"

  
  


"Here, let me try, ladies! It must be stuck" another loud bang. I went to open the door. Genrou grabbed my arm. 

  
  


"Wait.. This is so fuckin' funny! Let's see how fuckin' long it takes them to realize the door is friggen locked." he whispered.

  
  


"Fine, fine!" I whispered back.

  
  


"What the hell? But, she never locks her door.. Something must be wrong! Miaka, go call the cops!!"

  
  


I looked at genrou.

  
  


"Fine, go open the door! Ruin my fuckin' fun!"He huffed. I ran over, and swung open the door.

  
  


"HI!!!" I Sang.

  
  


"Ryuuen! You're okay!! Why the hell was your door locked? What's up with that? You NEVER lock your door!" Taka said, shaking me.

  
  


"Ask gen-chan!" I said, pointing at the red head currently raiding my fridge. "Something about a scary guy moving in.."I trailed off. Oops, blew Gen's tough guy cover again. 

  
  


"AWW!!! still protecting Ryuu!!" Miaka squealed.

  
  


"wittle gen-chan, always protecting his bestest buddy!" Taka mocked

  
  


"Shut the fuck up, Taka!" 

  
  


"Sorry, Gen!" I said. "Well, come in guys!" I said. As Miaka and Taka bounded in, I suddenly realized they weren't alone. "Kourin.."I whispered. Ewww!! Deja vu from my other life again. I hate that!

  
  


"Ryuuen!!" She screamed as she jumped up a hugged my neck.

  
  


"Hey, kiddo! It's so great to see you!! " I squealed back. I hugged her till my arms were tired, then put her down...well, not really 'put her down' we were basically the same height, but I'd like to pretend I towered over my little sister. She looked around the room.

  
  


"Not too shabby!" she commented. Her eyes stopped on Genrou.

  
  


"You remember Gen-chan, right?"I said as I closed the door.

  
  


"Umm.. Yeah, hard to forget him ......"She said, she sounded a bit pissed at gen

  
  


"What the fuck izzat supposed to mean?" Gen said.

  
  


"Um...well..it's just.....um....dad and mom...they kinda blame you..for taking away their daughter......"She twiddled her thumbs.

  
  


"Fuckin' great! Now they fuckin' blame me for YOUR disappearance too! Fuck! I knew you shoulda gone home first, patched things up..oh well, fuck it, better me than you, right?"

  
  


"Well, it's a good thing mom and dad don't visit you, they wouldn't be happy to know you live with him." She smiled. "I don't care tho. You had every right to run away with him. Love is love."

  
  


My eyes went so wide I thought they fall out of their sockets. I stared at Gen-chan. Same look, but slightly dopier than me, I hope. simultaneously , we broke down into howls of laughter. I wiped the tears from my face.

  
  


"Right *snicker* ooh, that's sweet. Me, in love with Gen-chan. That is sooo funny!!"I took a deep breath. "Oh, Gen-chan, my love! Let us run away together and never return to this awful place that condemns our affection" I sang mockingly.

  
  


"Oh, Dear Ryuu-chan!!Let us ride off into paradise together, and buy a seedy apartment were we will be together forever!" He followed my lead.

  
  


"My love!"

  
  


"My love!"We ran to each other and wayyy over acted a hug. Again, howls of laughter followed, from Miaka and taka too. After bowing for a standing ovation, gen turned to Kourin.

  
  


"Man, that's some fuckin' funny shit! Where'd you ever get an idea like that, squirt?" He said as he ruffled her hair. 

  
  


"Wait...you mean, you guys aren't a couple?"

  
  


"Unless you mean a couple of freaks, no, were not."I said sweetly. 

  
  


"Then why do you live together?" She asked, confused beyond belief.

  
  


"Umm..we don't. I live down the hall." Gen said.

  
  


"But, what would it matter if we did live together? We're just friends! Honestly, Kourin! You're letting Mom and Dad corrupt your opinion of me and Gen! You better than anyone should remember that we were never romantically involved."Kourin was like my living diary. Big sister would tell her stories of her life as a sort of bed time story. I always bored her to sleep. 

  
  


Kourin smiled "I'm sorry, Ryuuen. I know you always said there was nothing between you two." Then, she whispered to me "does that me Gen-chan's free?" She winked. I rolled my eyes. 

  
  


"Take a seat guys!" I said as taka flopped down on the couch. I noticed Kourin squeeze in beside Genrou. He smiled at her. Thank god I know he considers her as his sister, otherwise I'd kill him. I'll still might, considering Kourin seems to have forgotten that she' just 'squirt' in my best buds eyes. Seeing them sitting there brought back such sweet memories of my younger day, more peaceful days. I smile. Just then, another loud bang, followed by a soft knock.

  
  


"I guess Houjun's here!" I said as I opened the door.

  
  


"Hello, no da." He said. 

  
  


"Hey, Houjun! Come on in, Miaka, Kourin, Taka and Gen are already here!" He silently walked in, his trench coat making a odd 'swoosh'-y sound. I closed the door. Just as I turned around I heard:

  
  


*knock**knock* "whose's there? It's Kouji! Kouji who? Gen and Ryuu best friend Kouji! You mean the Kouji, the greatest guy in the whole fuckin' universe? Yep , that's me ! Oh, come right in, They're expecting you, your eminence! Thank you! *bang* what the fuck? Why the fuck is this door lock?? Gen! You better not be taking advantage of our young and innocent li'l ryuu!! OPEN THIS DOOR!" 

  
  


I swung open the door once more. 

"Hey Kouji!" 

  
  


"Ryuu! My man! Why the fuck is the door locked?" 

  
  


"Long story, just come in" I said. " Oh, and, Kouji? That door bit's a tad scary." 

  
  


"Yeah, yeah, whatever...Gen-chan!"

  
  


"Kouji!" Genrou said. And then, they did..the dance...I still don't know when that dance started, but I do know they had been doing it since before I could remember. They h lose all concept of where they are when the dance must be done, which is whenever they see each other. Get's quite embarrassing when the run into each other at the mall, or see each other at a lecture. I tend to pretend I don't know them when they do that god awful dance.

  
  


"Such children." I say as I roll my eyes. 

  
  


"You know your just jealous"Kouji sneered .

  
  


"Riight...anyway, let's play some games, shall we?" I popped 'Bloody Roar 3' into my PS2 . The first game was to be me versus Genrou. I was Jenny, the Bat. Although I also really liked being Alice, the bunny, I figured a fight against Gen deserved my best fighter. He picked Yugo, the wolf, of course! His name does mean 'phantom wolf' so what else could you expect? Too bad for Gen! I kick ass at Jenny! A couple good vampire-like bits to the neck, and he was out! Next was Houjun, who, unsurprisingly, pick Xion, the unborn. A personal favourite, and a real kick ass fighter. I made some witty comment about their trench coats matching, then kicked his ass. My winning streak continued to the end of that game off, and thru the next two as well. Sadly, on the fourth game, Kouji conquered. Disturbingly enough, the game was "Unison", a dancing game! Hoping to continue his winning streak, Kouji then suggested we play "Bust-a-Groove", another dancing game. This time , tho, Gen-chan beat us all! It made sense, he was playing as 'Heat'.Something about fire motivates Genrou to do his best. That's why he was such a great cook! Miaka soon grew bored of the game fest, and toddled off to the kitchen to raid my fridge, no doubt. Two hours later, we were all (mostly) gamed out. In other words, I began to win everything, and the guys got sick of losing to a girl, Kourin was sick of losing to her older sister, and Miaka was just sick, having eaten practically all she could find in my fridge, not to mention the effects staring at a television screen with surreal colours and 3-d graphics for several hours can have on the human body.

  
  


"Can we just watch a movie now, Ryuuen?"Kourin said, as she stifled a yawn.

  
  


"Fine." I said, as I threw down my controller.

  
  


"Hey! Let's watch "Tank Girl"! It's fuckin' classic! I fuckin' love it! It's too friggan funny!"

  
  


"Genrou, "Tank Girl" came out, when? 1995? Not exactly classic, no da!" Houjun commented.

  
  


Never the less, Gen ran up and popped the tape into the VCR. It was one weird movie. All about some future where water was like gold, and some girl went around in a giant tank trying to conquer the water company. And, oddly, her love interest was a kangaroo man. After the initial moans about it being too stupid to stand, we all got really into it, and, dear lord, Gen was right, it was funny. Bizarre, but defiantly funny.

  
  


When the movie ended, I headed off to order some food.

  
  


"God, it's getting late!"Taka said suddenly,"After Pizza, I'll have to get the girls back to their hotel! They have a 1 o'clock curfew!"

  
  


"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell the guy to rush on over." I turned and looked into my living room. It was so nice to see all my friends, safe and happy, with my sister, enjoying every minute of being close to me. It reminded me of childhood, and I longed for such comfort as I felt right now. It wouldn't last, I knew it couldn't. Life was never this simple. Still, it was strange that the first feelings that popped into my mind were that they were safe. I guess that's my previous life experience, knowing that a moment like this never could have happened back then makes it all the sweeter.

  
  


The pizza came and went in a few minutes. It disappeared in less time than it took me to order it. That's what I get for having Genrou and Kouji as friends. They practically just spilt it in half, and stuffed it all in their mouths. Men, what are you gonna do with them? All they're good for is comic relief. After the pizza was devoured, Taka held to his promise, and got up to bring the girls home. 

  
  


"Oh, come on Taka! We can be a little late getting back, can't we?"Miaka whined.

  
  


"No! Come on! It took forever to even convince your teachers to let you two come out with us tonight! I'd hate to misuse that trust by not returning you before curfew. If we follow all their crazy rules, perhaps you two could stop in on your way back too! All it'd take is a little more of my charm..."

  
  


"Yeah, right! You have fuckin' charm! Sorry, Taka! I'm afraid I have all the charm!" Gen chimed in.

  
  


"Charm? Genrou? Since when?" I asked quizzically. "You can't charm your way outta or into anything! That's why you turned to violence and trickery!"

  
  


"Can fuckin' too!"He insisted "I charmed my way into that chemistry class !"

  
  


"No, Gen-chan, you call that blackmail. You blackmailed your way into that chemistry class."

  
  


"Whatever, same difference. It gets stuff done."

  
  


"Umm..is anyone else confused as to how this conversation got started? I think we're a bit off track, no da."Houjun, of course. Always stopping our pointless rambling before it gets too intense.

  
  


"Right, right. So, yeah, let's get you kids back." Taka said.

  
  


"KIDS?"Kourin commented."We, taka, are not children! We are teenagers, thank you very much! Not only that, we're seniors! Soon, we too will be collage students! I think you have forgotten our ages, we're not much younger than you, you know!"

  
  


"Yeah, 'cause if they were, you'd be robbing the fuckin' cradle there , Taka m'boy!"Kouji threw in.

  
  


"Point, point!" Taka said, laughing nervously.

  
  


"Then who'd be the fuckin' bandit thief?" Genrou said. "Honestly, going for young children! Taka, how could you? And I thought me and Kouji were the so called bad apples, at least we don't hit on kids! Tisk, tisk" He shook his head and looked down at his feet. "Whadda we gonna do wit you?"

  
  


"Hey, Miaka, don't you feel like we aren't even here?"

  
  


"You're right Kourin! Perhaps we've gone invisible!"

  
  


"Whatever! Come on you two, let get going before I start to be accused of other lewd behaviour."Taka said, standing.

  
  


"'other lewd behaviour'? Why would they accuse you of other lewd behaviour? What would they base this on? Taka! You didn't, gasp, do anything disgusting did you? Because of you did, well, I just would have to leave you, post haste!" Miaka did a wonderfully dramatic scene, quite moving really. Taka laughed.

  
  


"Fine. I guess we're leaving." Kourin said, as she got up and gave me a hug."See ya soon sis." 

  
  


"Yeah, hopefully very soon."I said, as I hugged her back "you stay safe okay? I don't wanna get any messages about my sister getting into mischief! And you just keep your distance from Miaka, that girls insane!"I winked.

  
  


After the heartfelt good-byes were over, Taka and the girls headed out. 

  
  


"I guess I should go now too."Houjun said "I have a philosophy class first thing tomorrow that I can't miss., no da."

  
  


"Yeah, me too. Sorry guys, But consuming no fuckin' alcohol all night makes me a little tired. And rather well oriented. I'm talking like fuckin' Doukun for fuck sake" Kouji said, shocked.

  
  


"Not quite. Doukun tends not to accent every sentence with 'fuckin'. Close, much more 'big words' than your usual speech patterns, but still Kouji, like Doukun is sorta stretching it."I said, as I lead them out.

  
  


"See ya guys tomorrow!" I said, as I waved from the door way. I closed the door. My place was a mess.

  
  


"Great. Look at this pig stye!"I said, as I began to try and clean up.

  
  


"I'll help ya out." Gen said, as he handled the pizza box.

  
  


"You? Helping clean? well, I thought I'd never see the day!"With both of us working together, the cleaning job went rather fast. Tiring, but fast. I flopped down on the couch, Gen sat down beside me.

  
  


"Well, that went well."I said, breaking the silence cleaning brought.

  
  


"Yeah. It was real fuckin' nice to see your kid sis again. It seem to be a bit hard on you though."He turned to me.

  
  


"Yeah...well..when she brought up al that stuff...well..it just reminded me that...you know, let's not talk about this right now. It seems this topic has come up way too much today. Shit happens right?"

  
  


"Yeah, shit fuckin' happens."

  
  


I closed my eyes and breathed deep.

  
  


Next thing I knew, I was waking up with the sun in my eyes. I quickly rolled away and into something warm and comfy. I cuddled up to it, and tried to go back to sleep. Suddenly, and bright light filled the room.

  
  


"Hm..Wha..what the fuck?!?!"The presence of another person voice and the eery light caused me to force my self awake. I looked up to see Genrou, staring in disbelief at the centre of my living room. Oh, right, we must have fallen asleep on the couch. Oh well. Back to bed then. What?? What was I thinking? That light, remember stupid? Oh...right, okay, let's take a look at what's got Genrou so freaked out. My slow morning brain finally focussed my head to look in the direction of the freaky light. Then. I just stopped. Coming out of a giant red light was a woman.

  
  


I recognized her. I'd seen her before. Every day, actually. I stood up. No, no, it couldn't be. That wasn't possible! But there she was, with her purple hair ,long and softly curled. Her strong gaze softened by a birth mark appearing under her eye, a warm smile filling her face, staring at me with those honey brown eyes.

  
  


She was me.

  
  


******~End Part One~******

  
  


Neko Goes crazy :heheheheheheheheheheheehehehehheheheheh!!! WHOOO HOOO!! That went rather well, no da? (Heh! I LOVE that! "Well, no da?" Get it???) Umm... i hope you liked it *shuffles feet* i tired my damnedest (...no.....no, i didn't...i was busy with school though! The fact that i finished the first chapter is mind blowing enough, no da?!) I'm just gonna throw chance to the wind and post this though, even if I'm not sure how you all will have taken it(that made little to no sense!)I'm not gonna even bother having Shiro read it, since she thinks my work is too sappy, but that because she's a comedy writer and can't see the beauty in pain and angst.

Shiro: Stop talking about me! And anyway, Neko, this fic doesn't seem as angst-y as your other work, it's almost..funny.... sucker!!!! You lost your serious writing skills, no all you write is crap, crap, crap!

Neko: I thought you wouldn't read it! How would you know how I wrote it? 

Shiro: well, that is..um...i did read it! yeah, that's it!

Neko: really, well then, tell me, what movie does Genrou suggest they watch?

Shiro:umm.....Dracula??

Neko....grr....get outta my room, Shiro!!!!!*slams door* Now, back to work!

So, um...yess....okay, hm. I just wanted to say, I realize Ryuuen is a guys name, but I couldn't call him Kourin since Kourin is still around, and I didn't really want to change his name, so just pretend it's a girls name, like Fred on 'Angel'!..umm. Done I guess. Review, please! Give me some feedback, or else my next chapter will purposely be no more than a pile of steaming shit!

Shiro: you mean like this one was?

Neko: LEAVE!!

  
  


The very crappy Akugi by Neko-chan:

"..Well, let's see the movies then....O god, Gen!! I'm almost sure this is porn!"Ryuuen said, holding up a movie with one skanky little chick on the cover, and she was holding..eww..she didn't want to know.

  
  


"Of course it's fuckin' porn! You gotta get out more, Ryuu! That movie is so fuckin' old. It's "Booby The Vampire Slayer", stupid! It's so great, she goes around a destroys evil by ...*whisper whisper whisper* "Gen Smiled. Her eyes went wide. 

  
  


"Can the human body even twist that way?"

  
  


"Oh, Booby's can. Heavy on the top, you know, carrying around all that extra weight has caused her to be extremely flexible!" 

  
  


"Ewwwww!"she stuck my tongue out "that's just sick!"

  
  


"But wait, I haven't even told you the best part *whisper whisper whisper*" 

  
  


"AHH!! My Virgin Ears!!"Ryuuen ran down the hall with her hands covering her ears, screaming like a mad woman.

  
  


"Heh. So gullible." Gen said as he pulled off the 'oob' he had stuck over the 'uff' in the title of the movie.

  
  


*******

(Yeah, the Akugi sucked. So sue me! It was my first one!)

  
  


::{......whoa. 15 pages. Shit, i write too much. This wasn't supposed to be more than 5 pages, tops!6614 words? Plus these pointless ones? ..oi, right, my pointless words *deletes all rambling* which leaves us with..What?? One word?? }::

  
  


FINAL RANT: I drew a picture!! Check it out at http://www.geocities.com/neko_kamiya/genandryuu.JPG

..yeah, it's basically what they look like, and ryuu-chan's outfit looks oddly familiar....hmm.....wonder where I've seen that before *hee hee hee*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Inescapable Us

**DISCLAIMER!!!!—**

Story=mine!!!! hands off!!!

Fushigi Yugi=Yu Watase's! (For now....he he he!!!) 

Songs Lyrics=Matthew Good Band's 

Neko=crazy   **__**

**__**

**A/N----**he he he!! I love this chapter ever so much!! And, guess what? I forgot to do the whole dedications thigy in the last one so:

**DEDICATIONS----** This story is for my fellow anime chicks, Scarlett and Malinka, my sisters in anime. It's also for my REAL sisters, who also love anime, Shiro and Oshimo.As well, it's for my Fushigi Friends, the amazing migraine girl, and normal girl (hey! I gave you guys screen names!! Hi!! *i think you know who u r!!!* BTW! I'm normal girls side kick, Psycho girl!)As well it's for future FY fans , like Lilith! My sister in cloning!(a.k.a. Sangi....) . Who else? Umm... my adoring fans??? No, but really, i wanted to say 'lo to two people who I'm honoured took the time to read my story! Skipsida and Purple mouse!! Hello!!!( Not that I'm not honoured that anyone read my story, it's just, i read their fics, and, well, i really like the fics, and it's just like "whoa! They read mine? Freaky!" get it?) So...umm...and to all those who ever read my insane reviews and all that kinda stuff....(i dunno if anyone ever reads my reviews......oi well..)so, this is dedicated to all you! And , of course, all those bishonen who have gone into the great beyond of anime re-runs. *sniff* you will live on through our fan fictions, m'boys!

**THING NEKO WILL BE KILLED FOR—**umm.............living? My narcissistic-ness? being this darn beautiful? Nah...none of that(hopefully). Nothing killable in this chapter (unless..but, i can't put that here!! It'd ruin the story!!!) 

**__**

**PS----**Today's chapter is named after a song from "underdogs" called "The Inescapable Us." Much like "Suburbia" or "apparitions" it too is a slow, depressing song. *sniff* woe is me!! Um..yes..it's good tho. Mind you, I'm only choosing a few lyrics in the songs, it makes more sense all together....The "Appartions" quote is simply the second stanza of the song, nothing more. And yet, it works! (Believe me, it connects to the story!)::BTW, chapter 1 was the first stanza..::freak, na no da?

 **__**

**_Apparitions_**

**_"the rat in your brain_**

**_ turns a wheel _**

**_connected to your guts _**

**_and all your faults are in me, _**

**_and all your faults in me."_**

**_-Matthew Good Band_**

**Chapter Two: The Inescapable Us**

**"it makes me sick**

**it makes me laugh when I look at you**

**clap while it's kicking us around**

**and what it spills is fate**

**looking our way**

**your sparkling spot hasn't caught on**

**That's fate stealing away**

**your sparkling spot hasn't caught on."**

-Matthew Good Band****

_story by Neko Kamiya_****

I stumbled backwards, plopping back down beside a fish faced Genrou.

"Thank god you two are together! It makes this so much easier!"She said. Or would that be I said? But , no, she couldn't be me! I'm me, right?

"Um...this may sound stupid but makes what easier? And while were at it, who are you?"I blurted out, still in awe of the mirror image of me wearing an odd old Chinese dress.

"Well, I'm obviously you! Silly!! And you two being together makes my request easier, but we'll get to that when Chichiri brings them over, he thought I should talk to you first, but really, how could you say no to yourself? Or a version of yourself, that is!"She took a seat. 

"Okay, who else is really fuckin' freaked out by this other ryuu?" Gen said, shocked. Both our arms shot up. She looked at him quizzically, then smiled.

"So much like my own Genrou." She sighed. A tear slid down her face. She quickly wiped it away."I'm sorry, it just so fresh in my memory, it's weird seeing you again. We gotta talk, and me weeping over gen-chan isn't gonna help."

"What? Am I fuckin' dead? But you were supposed to die first, right Ryuu? That's what we remember? So, that means this chick isn't you!"Genrou said, astonished by his detective work.

"Umm....Gen? She's a chick, so of course she isn't me! I didn't used to be a girl, remember?"i chimed in.

"Of course I'm a girl! I'm not you, but I am."other Nuriko said "You see, there are different dimensions, for every decision you make, there is another dimension in which you make a different one. In my dimension, i was re-incarnated as female to begin with. Chichiri tells me that although we have differences, we are very similar, which is why i picked you out of every possible Nuriko out there!"

Gen stared at her dumb founded."So..in your world, I'm dead?" 

"You actually just died in my arms. Well, my worlds version of you. But again, you are very similar to him.."

"Oh, god! I'm sorry! I'll leave, seeing me must be hard on you! Having your best friend die in your arms must have been tough."

"No, no. It's okay. It's nice. I'm gonna die soon too, so I'll meet him again in the spirit world."She went all moony eyed whenever she talked about her Genrou. "It's weird being apart from him, so i won't mind dying, as long as we're together."

"Um....why are you gonna die soon?"I said, somehow finding my voice. This was all too freaky. Her and the other Genrou must have been really good friends. I mean, yeah, it be really hard on me if Genrou died, but i think i could go on living without him. 

"We're in a terrible battle. Chichiri and I are likely the only survivors right now, and we have to get back and stop the evil before it takes over. But you see, i need to protect Kouji and Kourin from harm, and so I want you to take them in , if you could. If both me and Genrou are gone, there will be no one left to protect them, so the evil will surely go after them, being our only loved ones left. They'd be safe with you"She smiled. No wonder no one can ever say no to me, that's one killer smile!

"Ummm....is Kouji some sort of super wimp in your world? I think he can take care of himself!"Genrou sneered.

Suddenly the red light re-appeared, and another figure came out. I right away recognized the outline of Chichiri. Few others had those impossible bangs. As the light dimmed i notice he was holding something in either arm. Some sort of package. It looked like there may be meat or vegetables inside them.

"Too early! I haven't told them everything yet!!"She Whined

"Sorry, no da! They were getting fussy!"Chichiri said, sounding exhausted.

Then, the impossible happen. One of the bundles of meat began to cry.

"I think there something alive in that one!"I shrieked, pointing at the yelling meat.

"I sure hope so! I'd have to kill Chichiri if one of my babies were dead!"Nuriko said, shocked.

"Ki..kids??but..Kouji and Kourin aren't kids....are they?"now it was my turn to be shocked. Kids? One of me has kids?

"The children are their name sakes. Seemed appropriate."She smile again. I seem to smile a lot.

"Ryuu's a mommy in your world?"Gen said, as he went over to look in the bundles that apparently contained children. "Who's their daddy? Hotohori?"

"Of course not, silly!" Nuriko said with a giggle. "Why would their father be Hotohori when you're my husband? I'm no hussy!"   My mouth dropped. Genrou fell into a lump on the floor, as i fell backwards into the couch.

"W..wa..wait....Genrou and you..w..were...a couple?!? Not only that...a married couple?!?!"I said , finding only a very squeaky voice.

"Oh, dear. You mean you two aren't together? O, I'm sorry! I saw you two sleeping together on the couch there, and i just assumed that you were.."a tear slid down her cheek "but ..if you aren't together..then, then you can't look after my babies.....and it's too late to find another Gen and Ryuu couple...oh, waddle i do now?"

I suddenly realized what i had to do. It was all happing so fast, and I still didn't quite get what was happening, but i knew that the lives of children were on the line, children that were, in a odd way, mine. Not only that, but they were Genrou too. I stood up quickly. I didn't quite get why she needed us to be a couple, but if that was her wish. I'm sure i could look after children, right?

"Of course me and Genrou are together, silly!" I walked over to him, and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Me and my Gen baby were just surprised that you and your gen were together too,right, honey bunny?" I said

"What? we ar.."i jabbed him in the ribs with a bit of seishi power, just to make my point."a..are just one happy couple! Yep! I love my Ryuu-chan!" He was one horrible actor.

"So..so, you'll look after my kids? Just until it's safe, I mean! If I die, I'll have someone else come get them. It should only be a few months! If all goes according to plan, I won't have to sacrifice myself, but , if it doesn't, my whole world may be destroyed... you realize this all right?" she said with a frown.

"Yes, we do." what was i doing? I couldn't look after kids!! But i couldn't let them go off to their doom either! They were only babies! And they were somewhat related to me, it was the only noble thing i could do.

"And you'll take them in then?" She said, smiling again.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll take the fuckin' children in." Gen said with a huff. I'm sure the same thing was now running through his head. We really didn't have a choice here, did we?

"Thank you!" She said as she gave me a hug. "They're twins. The girl's named Kourin, the boy is Kouji."She looked at Chichiri, who was muttering some spell in the corner.

"We have to go now, no da!" He said, as he grabbed some mystical charm necklace and seemed to cut open a rifted of some sort. All i know is that the red light appeared again. 

Seeing my facial expression at seeing Chichiri cut open the fabric of reality, other me said "it's like i told you. We are you, but different. Our Chichiri specialises in time and space." She stood up, and with one final look at the babies that me and Genrou now held, she headed toward the light. 

"Goodbye, my children. I can only hope these two will protect you." And in a flash, Chichiri and Nuriko were gone, and me and Genrou were sitting in my livingroom, with two brand new editions to our fictitious family.

"Beats child birth" i said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Umm.. Why the hell did we just lie to that chick and steal her children?" Genrou said as he played hide and seek with baby Kourin, who cooed softly every time she saw his face.

"I dunno. Seemed like the only thing we could do. I couldn't have said no to her."

He sighed. "I know, neither could i. It was weird. My head was saying no, but my mouth said yes."

"Cute names. Odd, I never realized before how similar Kourin and Kouji's names were."An odd smell filled the air, and li'l Kouji face lit up. 

"eww!! Nasty!! Can we give them back? They smell!!"Gen said, making a face. This is when Kourin got a look at his fangs, and immediately took hold of them in each of her little hands.

"Phwangs!"she giggled "Phwangs! Phwangs, Phwangs, Phwangs!!!"Genrou looked to be in pain, i guess having a 12 pound kid hanging from your teeth wasn't fun. Yet, as much as he tried to yank her off, that little girl held onto those fangs..

"Shwit! I cawt gewt dis kwid ouff ouf mwe!"Genrou somehow said as he gave up.I laughed.

"I think Kouji need to be changed." I held the kid at arms length. This wasn't gonna be as easy as i thought it was. Now we needed baby stuff. Luckily, they were not really little, I'd guess maybe a year old or so. They were cute kids. They were twins, but not identical. Kouji had purple hair like mine, but it kinda went all crazy like Genrou's. Then again, that could just be the whole crazy baby hair . It was pretty short still. Kourin was just adorable! Her hair was curly, and orange-y red. It looked like a mini 'fro, which made her look a bit like a clown.....it was still cute tho! Along with the adorable hair, she inherited gen's scary eyes, but my birthmark. Kouji, on the other hand, got my wide eyes, so full of wonder and excitement. He seemed to be very quiet. He hadn't cried or giggled, or said anything. All he did was smile. As i used a towel to make a make-shift diaper, it dawned on me that i somehow had already connected to these children, and i had only just met them less than five minutes ago. Maybe it was just how they reminded me of , well, me. I smiled as i looked down at my little boy. Whoa, that was scary. I meant the little boy. He wasn't mine, not really. He smiled at me again, and made a soft coo-ing sound. Damn he was cute.I carried him back to the living room, and looked at genrou, who had coaxed Kourin off his fangs with a small teddy bear from my stuffed animal collection. She was currently sitting on the floor, sucking on it's ear.

"What are we gonna do with these two?" I said, as Kouji cuddled up against me and fell asleep."we can't look after children! We got school! And no money, and, and, and, what have we got ourselves into?" 

"A helluva lot of fuckin' shit!" Gen commented.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later, i was pacing around my living room, rocking Kourin gently to sleep, waiting for our smarter friends to show up. We couldn't tell them why their help was needed, you just can't tell people things like this over the phone! What a conversation started "hey, an alternated version of myself just dumped two children on me and my best friend, who alternate self apparently fathered the kids. Got any tips on child care, or getting money?"...yeah, I'm sure Doukun would take that. 

"Stop pacing, you'll wear a fuckin' hole thru the carpet!"Gen said,as he came out of my bed room.

"Kouji still 'sleep?"I said, as Kourin started whining again.

"Yeah, the fuckin' kid's an angel! Hasn't said a peep!"

"Wait...he hasn't said anything? I how he's okay..I've head of children like that, they just never ,ever talk...something wrong in the brain...but, not Kouji, right? I mean, he's probably fine, right? How long is it supposed to be before they talk? I don't know this stuff, how can i be a mother?" I was spazzing out, and Kourin was getting crankier and crankier. What made me take these kids in?

"Shit! Don't worry 'bout the kid! Your parents always said you were a quiet baby, and you started to talk, look how much you just said! Perfectly ! Don't fuckin' worry so much!"

The door bell rang. Both of us turned and looked at the door. Luckily, Kourin had settled down. 

"I'm gonna put her down with Kouji. No need to give people a heart attack. Opening the door with a baby in your hands that looks like the female equivalent of your best friend is not easily explained."I said softly, as I quickly walked to my room. I heard Genrou open the door , and the soft, polite whispers of Doukun's hello.Such a polite boy. I hope Kouji grows up to be like him. That was scary! I'm planning these kids futures? She said she come back for them, i probably won't have them for more than a month, right? So, why am i getting so attached?I turned off the light, and softly shut the door. 

"Hello, Doukun!"

"Good afternoon, Ryuu-san!" He said, as he bowed. Genrou and him were sitting around my breakfast table. I guess it was the lunch and dinner table too, come to think of it. I pulled up a chair.

"I don't got much to eat. Sorry. But I can offer you a glass of milk!"I said, cheerfully.

"No you can't" Genrou said, pointing to the empty milk container in the trash.

"Gen! You drank ALL my milk?" I said shocked, then i realized he was mouthing 'the kids' to me.  Shit, now it looked suspicious . I mouthed back 'go with it'

"Yes, i drank all your fuckin' milk, Ryuu-chan! I was soooo thirsty for milk, i couldn't fuckin' help myself."Gen was a bad, bad liar. I made a mental note: if Genrou ever wants to become an actor, discourage him with all your might.

"You two are..unique...." Doukun said. I could practically see sweat drop. The bell rang again . Thank god! Saved by the bell......umm...delete that early 90's reference from your memories...

"Hey Houjun! Good, you remember about the door being locked, i see?" I said, as i opened my door for the blue haired gothic philosophy student. "How was your class?" 

"It went well. But, honestly! They talk about the simplest events! If we go over Nero one more time...no da...Oh, I ran into Sai, no da." He said, as he walked in, revealing the object of my desire standing behind him. 

"Hello, Ryuuen. How are you today?" He had that glint in his eyes that made me all weak in the knees.

"Hi Sai! Are you coming in? " i said nervously. I know we used to be close, in our past lives, but not in this life. His family was wealthy, mine was not. We were member of two different social classes. WE hadn't even met him again until a few months ago. I stilled had a mondo crush on him. That somehow survived throughout the life times, like me and Genrou's friendship. Anyway, i didn't really want him to stay for this discussion. It'd be better if he never knew. He didn't need to, right?          

"No, I'm sorry, i cannot. I just came to drop off this book you let me borrow." Sai said, as he handed me the book."I'll see you all around , then!" He waved, as he walked down the hall towards the elevator. When it opened, Taka got off, said hi to Sai,as he got on,  and then walked towards me.

"Hey Ryuu! What's with the emergency meeting?"Taka, said, stifling a yawn. I closed the door. 

"Can that wait 'till everyone gets her, Taka?"I said, wearily.

"Knock knock! Who's there? It's a very tired, very caffeine filled dashing young man! Ah, i see ! Do you have a name, dashing young man? Yes! Yet, even muttering it causes millions of fans to attack me for i am Kouji, the Magnificent! Oh, Kouji! So good to have you back, weren't you just hear? Well, yes, but my idiot friends told me to come back, so could you let me in? On, yes, come right in Kouji-sama! Thank you!" the door swung open and Kouji(of course) appeared in the doorway .I guess I forgot to lock it. "Hey, Ryuu! What's the fuckin' emergency?"my mouth hung open. 

"You told KOUJI to come?" I said, turning to Genrou.

"What? he has a fuckin' right to be here , after all!" 

"No..no, your right.." i sighed "it's just....sorry Kouji, i just wasn't expecting you to come, that's all." I muttered.

"Ryuu's fuckin' stressed."Gen said " it's no shit against you, Kouji my man!" Genrou said, as they didn't the bloody dance, again. Just then, Myojuan knocked on the open door. 

"Hey, Myo! Come in!" I said, as i closed the door , and locked it.

"Okay, that's everyone."i directed the crowed to the kitchen.

"Will you tell us now why it is we have been gathered?"Doukun said, as Taka raided my now almost empty fridge ,thanks to Miaka. I looked at Gen.

"Well, you see....umm...you tell 'em" I said, thrusting gen in front of everyone, who had now taken seats around my dinky little table.

"Fuck! Me? How the fuck can i fuckin' tell them, when i don't fuckin' believe it myself?" 

"What's not to believe?" I was tired, and getting really defensive. Cranky Ryuu is here!!

"What could be so difficult to tell us? "Doukun asked in his usual calm, collected mannerism.

"Feh. I'll freakin' tell 'em. Think is this: Ryuu's a stupid fuck, who just adopted children."Gen said matter of factly., all mouths dropped, mine included.

"ME?? It wasn't just me!!! you said yes too!" I said.

"But it was your fucked up idea!"

"What was i s'pose to say 'no, i won't take your child, even if you are a dying me!' Sorry, i couldn't Genrou! And you know you'd have done the same if i was there or not!"

"..fuck..."gen mumbled under his breath, along with some other curses i couldn't make out. 

"...Ummm...what?" Kouji, Taka, Myojuan, Houjun, and Doukun said, practically in unison, blinking like mad men. Again, I could practically see the sweat drop above Gen and my heads. I looked down at my feet.

"You guys adopted children?" Myojuan asked, in shock.

"Not exactly.....More like were given children." I said.

"By who? Just some random person?"Houjun asked.

"Nah, it's was some freaky alternate dimension version of Ryuu. She was all like 'oh no! I'm gonna die! Please, save my children!' and Ryuu was all like 'oh, okay, no prob! We have all this money to spare, so of course it'd be no problem having two more mouths to feed!' fuck, and i went along with it, because, well...i kinda had to"  

"Wait..two?? You guys now have TWO kids? How old? Where are they?" Taka said, his eyes were wide as saucers.

"Their in my room. We think they're about one year or so...."

"Babies?"Doukun said, in disbelief.

"Yeah, fuckin' babies." Genrou said with a huff.

"You said their mother was alternate version of Ryuu, right?"Kouji said, surprisingly serious. I nodded.

"What else could i have done?" I said. "I couldn't say no to a dying version of me!"As if on cue, Kourin started crying. That kid was so noisy! "Not again! Doesn't she shut up?" 

"I'll get 'er!"

"Bring 'em both out, okay? They'll be hungry......"I called to Genrou as he got up to grab the kids.

"Hey, Ryuu, did the version of you mention about a father? What if he's looking for the kids?"Doukun said.

"Yeah, she mentioned him. It's okay, he died, that's why she brought them to me." 

"Do we..know a version of him."

"Yeah..." I said, how could i tell them this?

"Who?"Kouji asked.

"You'll know when you see the kids."I said

"Shweeze fuwukin' dowin et agwain!"Genrou cried, as he walked into the kitchen with baby Kourin hanging from his fangs. Baby Kouji was lying peacefully in his arms, staring at all the new people with eyes full of wonder..

"Phwangs!phwangs!phwangs, Phwangs, phwangs!!"  Kourin shrieked. It honestly looked like a little feminine Genrou was hanging from his mouth.

"......Holy fuck."Kouji said.

"So that's why you couldn't say no!"Doukun proclaimed.

"Gen's...the daddy????" Taka said in disbelief.

"Shwut the fuwuk uup!"Gen cursed. I got up and coaxed Kourin off his fangs. She instead went for my hair, giggling.

"Oww!! That's really fuckin' hurts!! She's got to stop doin' that!!"Genrou said, as he rubbed his jaw. i turned to our guest.

"So..any suggestions on what we should do now?" I asked, hopefully.

 ****~End Part Two ~****

**Neko goes crazy? Don't mind of i do!:** this is going exactly as planned! Now, who saw that comin'? Honestly now, i bet no on knew! Neko is the champion!whoo-hoo!!! Please, review!! I review when i read a story!! (nice, fat, long review...whadda ya mean they have little to nothing to do with the story?!?!?!?)

**The very crappy akugi by Neko-chan:**

"Too early! I haven't told them everything yet!!"She Whined

"Sorry, no da! They were getting fussy!"Chichiri said, sounding exhausted.

Then, the impossible happen. One of the bundles of meat began to cry.

"I think there something alive in that one!"I shrieked, pointing at the yelling meat.

"Ewww!! Kill it, kill it!!!!!" Nuriko squealed, hitting the bundle 'till it stopped screaming, blood streaming out of it.

"Um...Nuriko-san?? That was your kid....no da..."chichiri said, sweat dropping

"Oi! Whoopies doddles!!"She laughed"well, guess we'll have to make another one , eh Gen-chan?"

"Oi???say whut?"Gen blinked.but ,of course, he could not stop the powerful woman, who threw herself at genrou, and began tearing of his clothes. 

"Yes! Yes!! ||*Akugi has been terminated here in order to keep the rating...stupid Crazy Dru just took over Neko's mind, that dirty girl! Sorry folks!*||

**The second Very, Very Crappy Akugi by Neko-chan:**

"Hi Sai! Are you coming in? " i said nervously.......

"No, I'm sorry, i cannot. I just came to drop off this mirrors you lent me. My thirty mirrors just didn't cut it! I was missing angles!! I couldn't see my feet! And my feet are just the cutest things! Look at this toe!" he took of his shoe, and showed me his toe. " isn't it just the cutest toe you've ever see? It would just be wrong to not give that toe as much mirror time as this gorgeous face of mine! I bought forty more mirrors, i think that'll cut it for now......"

"Yes....." i said, backing away.

**********

don't give me that look! You know, I DO say they're crappy! I don't know why you bother reading them!

**PSS–**Iknow the title for this chapter kinda sucked. I'm sorry! There are some much better matt good lyrics that would've worked much better, but hen i started getting all second-guessy and thinking "but if i use this song now, then i cna't use it later, soo..." , so i just kept with my first choice. 


	3. Haven't Slept in Years

DISCLAIMER!!!!—  
  
I own this! This is mine. Fushigi Yugi is not mine. Li'l Kourin and Kouji are mine. Genrou is mine( i wish).Disclaimers are lamers.(tee hee!)  
  
A/N----this chapter=short and funny! ...i think.....  
  
DEDICATIONS----  
  
Malinka. Scarlett. Oshimo. Shiro. Skipsida. Mouse-san. My FY friends.All you reviewers!  
  
THING NEKO WILL BE KILLED FOR—not doing her homework, failing the one course she's really good at, swearin' like a certain bandit.  
  
  
  
PS----Today's chapter is named after a song from "Last of the Ghetto Astronauts" it's called, "Haven't Slept in years." (LotGA was MGB's first album, BTW)  
  
Apparitions  
  
"what would you say  
  
if we lived on tv?  
  
Besides all the things they told you to...."  
  
-Matthew Good Band  
  
Chapter Three-Haven't Slept in Years  
  
"it's understandable  
  
after all your only human ..  
  
Haven't slept in years  
  
haven't talked to anybody else.."  
  
-Matthew Good Band  
  
story by Neko Kamiya  
  
  
  
"Staaaannnnnkkeee!!!" Kourin screamed, giggling.  
  
"Ahhh......fuck!!! Bloody hell! Ryuu!! Come on, the fuckin' kid stinks!!! Dammit! Ryuu!" Genrou picked up the baby, holding her at arms length. "Ah shit, dammit! Ryuu went out! Fuck!" He looked around for something, anything to change her with. "Where the fuckin' hell does she keeps those fuckin' diapers? Friggit! Fuckin' hell!" The he got an idea. He grabbed a basket, a blanket, a piece of paper, and a marker. He wrote ' I stink. Change me.' in childish writing, and set Kourin in the basket with the blanket. He ran out into the hall, and dropped her in front of the neighbours door, rang the door bell, and ran back to the apartment. 'heh. This'll fuckin' work! Why didn't i do this earlier?'  
  
**************  
  
I looked over the groceries. Ah, damn! I bought the wrong kind of baby food! Carrots make Kourin gassy! As i stepped off the elevator, I heard someone call my name.  
  
"Oh, Ryuuen, dear! There you are!" It was ms. Ida, our neighbour. She was holding a basket. "Isn't this yours?" She said, holding up the basket.  
  
"Oh, Kourin!" I dropped the groceries, and grabbed my baby. "How...??" I said, as i cradled the now cooing baby.  
  
"Well, i opened my door, and she was sitting there in this basket.....It must be that ne'er-do-well 'friend ' of yours! Why are you letting him raise these kids? He's obviously not capable. Not that it's my business..."  
  
"No, it really isn't. Thank you very much for returning Kourin, and I'll definitely talk to Genrou, but my personal life is none of your concern, ma'am." I said with a huff. The nerve! Telling me whom i should or shouldn't let look after MY kids! Still, Gen-chan DID put our child on a doorstop.... she has some right to be concerned..... but I can yell at him, i don't need her telling me that!  
  
I grabbed the groceries, putting Kourin back in the wicker basket, a nd then grabbed that too. As soon as i walked into my apartment, i saw a sign on the basket. "Gen-chan!!!!!!" I screamed. He timidly appeared, beads of sweat trickling down his neck.  
  
"Umm....yes Ryuu, dear?" He said, politely. I held up the paper.  
  
"Explain."  
  
  
  
"Well, um...she smelled bad, and...hey! Why should i have to explain myself? I'm a friggan bandit! I ain't the type to look after kids! What the fuck was i supposed to do?"  
  
"You were supposed to change her, not door her in front of Ms.Ida door, so she could think i was incapable mother!"  
  
"I'm not good at this whole kids thing, Ryuu! I'm sorry! I don't know what to do when the smell, or cry, or burp, or get that funny look on their face! I don't know how to play with the fuckin' kids, or how to fuckin' feed them so the don't spit it back out all over me! I can't friggan rock them to sleep, and i definitely can't change no diapers!" He fell onto the sofa. "I'm trying, but it's just not in me. It seems all i do is make' em cry. You shoulda got Houjun or something to move in here. I'm more trouble than help."Gen shuffled his feet, and sighed, ruffling his hair.  
  
"........Gen...." i sighed " Giving her to a neighbour wasn't the answer. I know this is a big change, but that was still bloody stupid."I looked at him. He looked tired. I know I wasn't looking all that great myself. We had made up some story about a cousin of mine being unfit to raise the kid, so she asked me too look after them while she 'got better', and that Genrou was helping me with them since she had been close friends with both of us when we were younger, and he wanted to help her out. People seem to accept the story, until they hear the part about Genrou. That why we added that my cousin was hot, and single. Suddenly, the story was passable.  
  
"..I'm sorry, Ryuuen. I just...i can't DO this.." He whimpered, in a totally un-gen-chan way. I sat down beside him. He looked really tired. I yawned.  
  
"I know....this is too much. I think it's time we took a break. Let's call in the baby sitting troupe tonight, and we can finally get some rest." I said, as i handed him Kourin. "Really, Genoru, You could have just called someone! You didn't have to try and give our kid away. " I laughed and picked up the phone. He smiled to, and yawned. Big mistake. Kourin Hands flew like lightening to his fangs.  
  
"Oww, phuck!!!!"" Genrou scream, and sighed, slumping down admitting defeat.  
  
Several phone calls later.......  
  
"Who'd ya get?" Genrou asked , as he came out from checking on Kouji and putting Kourin down for her nap, seeing the smile on my face as i put down the phone.  
  
"Well, it took a while, but i was able to get Miaka and Taka. " Miaka was back in town. She had been kick off the trip due a small, food smuggling incident. Instead of going home and facing her parents, she had been staying at Taka's until the trip was supposed to end. Clever girl, really. She figured out a way to spend about a week at her boyfriends house. I stood up and fixed my hair into a loose bun. "They'll be over in a few minutes."  
  
"Thank god! Guess we're hanging at my place then?" He asked.  
  
"Guess so."I went into my room to grab some things. Although Genrou had technically moved in here, we decided it best for him to keep his place. That way, whenever we needed a 'baby free zone' we had somewhere to go. Our landlord even help out by dropping the rent on Gen's place, saying it was partially lived in, not needing as much in the way as gas and electricity. I had some stuff over there already, so i just grabbed the essentials. I was debating over whether or not to bring make up, when i heard the door open.  
  
"Hi!!!!!" Miaka, of course. I came out with my small over night bag slung over my shoulder.  
  
"You guys don't mind, do you?" I asked, timidly, as Genrou came out of the guest room with his own over night...handful.....basically just toothpaste... god, i wish i was as care free as him sometimes...  
  
"Not at all. We love looking after the kids!" Taka declared.  
  
"Thanks so much!"I reached up and kissed his cheek. , then turned and hugged Miaka. "If there are any problem whatsoever, we're just down the hall." I yawned. "Thanks again guys! We really need a break."  
  
"We can tell. Gen isn't even talking, let alone swearin'." Taka said with a laugh. Genrou sort of muttered, and walked out the door. I followed, then turned my head and smiled back at our two saviours. It had been one long months since we first got the kids, and raising kids was hard.  
  
"We make crappy parents. Let's never have kids." Genrou said.  
  
"Too late."I laughed. Then it hit me. We have kids. What if she never comes back? Does she expect us to raise them on our own? We were two collage kids living in the city, by ourselves, with shitty, low income part time jobs. It was hard enough looking after babies, even with help from our friends! There was no way their generosity would last forever! Eventually, the money would stop rolling in, and they'd go back to living normal, collage student lives. But me, I'd always have these kids. It's not that i didn't like them, i did, i do! But..still, they deserve more than this. A single mother. With her child-like best bud. It's like I'm a mother of three!  
  
****~End Part Three ~****  
  
Neko goes crazy? Don't mind of i do!:sorry so short. It'll be awhile 'till i can write again, and I just wanted to post SOMETHING!! (hell, this is SHORT!!!! it's hardly qualified for writing!! What is it? 400 words? (FReAK, the Computer: 1500-ish...)oh. Still, that's not much....my chapters are usually about 3 times that much! More!!! what's wrong with me today?!?!..oh, right, just wanted to post before exams started. Sorry , i forgot! (FreAK:that's okay neko!)  
  
*freak is really the name of my computer! i named it a few weeks ago. My friend named hers Izzy. I called mine freak. (It's after a garbage song, i had stuck all the lyrics things on my computer, and the only one that stayed on says "I'm a freak, freak, freak, but baby I'm on fire"..so, i figured that was my compie saying it's name was freak, no da! )*  
  
AKUGI:...nothing to go on. Sorry. (I'm not a good comedy writer anyway, so it'd suck .)  
  
  
  
PSS–ummm... shiro shouldn't be famous? ..no, really, I got nothing. Bye *waves* have a cookie on your way out! *gives out cookies* 


	4. I, the Throw Away

DISCLAIMER!!!!--

I wrote this story. I didn't write FY. I also didn't write any of the songs by Matt good. I suspect matt good may have, but i know i didn't. I do own any of the characters that are not ms.watase's.

  
  


A/N----Ummm........*sniffles* i dunno......let's leave this blank, shall we? Hate to spoil the story! O! Did anyone notice that someone was inserted in the last chapter? Miss Skips Ida! Get it? Oh, I SLAY myself!

  
  


DEDICATIONS---- 

the usual bunch....but especially Skippy! Poor soul! Allergic to cookies (imagine!)

  
  


THING NEKO WILL BE KILLED FOR--Being so damn beautiful! Okay, okay..no, really, i think I've been a good little kitty lately, so i doubt I'll be killed for anything (i hope)

  
  
  
  


PS----Chapter four is entitled "I, the throw away". This song is from Matt Good's most recent album "the Audio of Being".It's a slow, acoustic feeling song. Very depressing sounding. Check out matt good's website (i think it's www.runningforhome.com , but I may be wrong. Could be www.matthewgoodband.com or www.rfh.com or www.mgb.com ) for sound bites of all their songs. 

Apparitions

"say hello

well is it strange

Where you are?"

-Matthew Good Band

  
  


Chapter Four- I, the Throw Away

"to a lesser degree

I can recall breathing easy

but the deficit rolls-

built up, 

I suppose"

-Matthew Good Band

  
  


story by Neko Kamiya

  
  
  
  


We reached Genrou door, apparently. The next thing i remember is waking up the next day on Genrou's couch, drooling all over his cushions. I quicky turned it over, though i somehow think it did more harm to me than i did to it. God only knows where he got this couch! He doesn't really have all that high paying a job, McDonald's only pays for the rent. I got up, stretched, and went to wash my face. Someone had already put all my toiletries in the washroom, which i was very thankful for, again, not wanting to use anything in genrou's place. The towels looked positively sick! I heard some stirring from Genrou's bedroom, i guess he's up. That's good, since i didn't know if he kept any food in here anymore. 

  
  


"Fuckin' stomach, always wanting to be fuckin' fed..." i heard Genrou grumble, as he lumbered out of his room, he knocked on the washroom door. "Almost fuckin' done?" i opened the door, letting him in. 

  
  


"Need to brush your fangs, do you?" I laughed, heading towards the kitchen. He grumbled 'stupid fuckin' git' or something like that, and splashed some water on his face. 

  
  


I stumbled around the kitchen, looking through the remnants of food for something edible. Finally settling on some corn pops, I grabbed the half eaten box, and headed to the couch. Genrou was already sitting there, flipping channels without destination in mind. So man-like. I grabbed a handful of the dried cereal, and tossed the box to gen. He grunted, helping himself to some food. 

We sat there, in silence, watching god knows what, barely awake. 

  
  


"I wonder how the kids are" i finally said, three infomercial later. 

  
  


"They'll be fuckin' fine. Taka will take good fuckin' care of them, and Miaka will have some fun playing with them." he sort of grunted and murmured "Betca Kourin is keepin' her busy." he absently mindedly rubbed his jaw. I laughed a bit. It was a tired, forced laugh, but laughter none the less. I sighed.

  
  


"How all this happen." I said, fed up with it all. What was I thinking, giving kids to me? I mean, i had to know i couldn't possibly handle this! With genrou ? Come on! What was I thinking? This is just so much to handle, and i can't tell my family about it, they can't even know about this! They wouldn't understand. Then, then they'd think they were right about me and Genrou, and they wouldn't be! 

  
  


"Hey, it'll be okay! They don't stay babies for that long! And, I'm sure other you will come back soon. Don't look so sad" Genrou said, being strangely affectionate. I laughed again.

  
  


"You shouldn't be serious , Gen! It's just ..odd..." I wiped some of the tears from my eyes. They wouldn't stop. I've become so emotional!

  
  


"Hey! Don't cry! Come here!" He held his arms open. I let him embrace me. His strong, protective arms around did make me feel a bit better... "you want to tell your sister, don't you?" He finally said, calm, collected. Something so un-gen-chan like. I nodded. He held me at arms length. "We can't tell her the real story ,though, now can we?" I shook my head no. It was so odd! He was treating me like a child, he has really learned something these passed few weeks about being level headed. I was quite proud of him!

  
  


"I suppose we can't" I said, sniffling.

  
  


"Well..." he said" ...she already thought we were a fuckin' couple...." I stared at him, wide-eyed.

  
  


"Are you..suggesting..." i shook my head. This was crazy! "..but, gen! We won't have the kids forever!"

  
  


"I know." he said, with a huff. "I've been thinking about this for awhile now, but they just look too much like us! She won't believe that we're just watchin' them for someone!"

  
  


"..so..okay...we pretend they're really ours..and, what? I've been hiding them? She was just here about a month ago! Wouldn't we have had them then? Or i at least would have been pretty pregnant!"

  
  


"Well...we tell her that...umm...you had them a month before she came to visit. You hid them, ashamed that you got knocked up by your best bud!"

  
  


"Knocked up?"

  
  


He smiled a fanged grin "we got drunk. No stretch for me. We slept with each other while fuckin' drunk. Then, it's more understandable." 

  
  


i just stared at him "so, you want me to tell my little sister i got pregnant , while drunk, and that you, my best buddy, took advantage of me in my drunken state? then, i hid the pregnancy for over a year? She'll friggan hate you!" 

  
  


"Yeah...guess it's not as fuckin' clever as it sounded in me 'ead."

  
  


I sighed "but, it's all we have. Okay. Fine. It'll have to pass."

  
  


"Then, after they're gone, we say it was a joke! We were just looking after someone's kids, so we thought it'd be funny to pretend they were ours! We'll say we dyed the hair, to match our colours. You can say it was one of my stupid ideas, and that'll be that!"

  
  


"This will never work....." i said, shaking my head. He smiled that fanged smile.

  
  


"Or, it just might work perfectly."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


We pulled off another two hours of infomercial, and another box of cereal before we both felt the urge to go see 'our' kids take over. Maybe it was because we were watching a infomercial for 'dreamy state baby monitors' or maybe it was because we were eating 'big baby sugar clusters with new pacifier shaped marshmallow' , but the feeling just became so over whelming. 

  
  


"We ought ta go relieve Miaka and Taka of their babysitting duties" we said, almost at the exact same time. We walked, umm...jogged..okay, so we ran back to my apartment. They're really cute kids! 

  
  


"Guys! We're back!"I said. Silence, my words seemed to be engulfed by it. "Guys? Miaka? Taka? " They were nowhere to be seen.

  
  


"Fuck! Shit! Ya arses , this isn't funny ! Were the fuckin' hell ya at?" Gen howled. Still, nothing. No crying Kourin. No laughing Miaka, no complaining Taka. Gen smiled weakly.

  
  


"Maybe Kouji's got really pissed off. Thought they were too loud and killed them." 

  
  


"Not now genrou! Something's wrong!" I called out their names again. "My apartment isn't that big! Where could they be? "

  
  


"Mebbe they went out for ice cream. They coulda left a note. I'll go look for one. "

  
  


"They may have left a message on your machine. I'll go back and check." I ran back to gen's place, thrice as fast as i had ran to my place. What if something's happened? They better have left a message on genrou machine, Genrou better find a note! Was my door unlocked? O my god! That shady guy from over a month ago! What if he got in, killed Taka and Miaka, stuffed them in my closet, then took the kids to sell on the black market? Oh , oh god!! His machine wasn't flashing. No messages. This is it. My children are gone, my children! How could i be so foolish as to leave them with Taka and Miaka? What was i thinking? No, wait...genrou musta found a note. I raced back down the hall, tears just pouring down my face.

  
  


"..a . .anything?" i managed to say through the sobs and sniffles. Genrou turned around. He didn't look happy. 

  
  


"Just. Just take a seat, Ryuuen." He said, trying to be calm for me. "They haven't left any note that i can find, but they may have just stepped out.."

  
  


"No.." i said, shaking my head violently." no...no...Taka...taka would never, he had little siblings! He knows, he knows that we'd worry! He would have left a note. He would have called us! Hell, he would have come to see us! Something's gone wrong! Something's gone wrong! What if there was an accident? Our babies may be hurt, in the hospital! Or worse, in a dark alley somewhere, crying for their mother!"All these possibilities ran through my head, all ending in the death of our children.

  
  


"Now, I'm sure that nothing bad has happened. Maybe someone else knows what's going on. I'm just going to call everyone, and see okay?" He was holding my hands tightly, looking me in the eyes. I was just shaking like a leaf, my head nodding back and forth in this sort of rhythm.

  
  


"Something's happened. Something's happened." My voice quivered. "They're dead. They're dead." my tears turned into wails. I began to lose all control. Genrou held me steady. I'm sure if he was to let go of my hands, I'd crumple to the floor. 

  
  


"Oky. Shhh..it's gonna be okay.."

  
  


"No, it isn't..never okay..never okay..."i kept mumbling.

  
  


"I'm just gonna have you take one of these."he said, as he sat me down, and headed towards the washroom. I heard the medicine cupboard open.

  
  


"I don't wanna take any pills! I want my children!" I screeched.

  
  


"Ryuuen, you just ...you need to take this. It'll calm you down, so you can think properly. "

  
  


"I'm think properly!" 

  
  


"Ryuuen..just take the pill."

  
  


"Noo! " i said pushing him away "you just want me to take that, so I'll forget about them! It's some memory pill! Or, you want me to go to sleep, then you'll send me away!"

  
  


"Just take the fuckin' pills!" He said, handing them to me. I pushed him away. " fine , be that way." he held me down, forced open my jaw, and threw the pill in. I refused to swallow, too bad he knew how to make me, since Kourin never wanted to swallow her carrots either. Poor, poor, Kourin. What if she's in a gutter somewhere? And here's genrou, forcing pills down my throat, likely killing me, like he killed her! All this time, a murderer has been looking after my k.i.d..dds

  
  


i feeel.... Sleeppy..I'm just gonna clo..se... myy... eye..essss...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"It's been three fuckin' hours, and that's only how long we've fuckin' known they were fuckin' missing!" I heard genrou scream. It woke me up. I sat up , and looked at the alarm clock. What the hell? Why am i still asleep? It's the middle of the day!

  
  


"Calm down, I'm sure they'll be okay. I've called the police, but they say they're not considered missing until twenty four hours have passed." That was Doukun. I could tell by the calm, collected voice. But, why is Doukun here? And who's missing? What's going on?

  
  


Then, it hit me like a axe in my back. My kids are missing. My kids are gone, and I've been drugged. By my best friend. But..wait...he had to ,right? I was going to do something rash , wasn't i... i hate having my memory come back slowly, after a tragic moment. I hardly believe my own memories. How could babies go missing? Why would Taka or Miaka take them somewhere without telling us? Where are Taka and Miaka? Why am i asking myself so many questions? I stumble out of bed, yawn, and open the bedroom door. The voices were coming from the kitchen, i think.

  
  


"You've got to calm done, Genrou. You'll wake ..." Houjun eyes went wide as i walked up behind Genrou. "..Ryuuen"he said, so full of pity, i thought i would choke. Genrou Turned around, and backed up a bit.

  
  


"Ryu! ..you're up! Um...well..you see...please don't be pissed that i gave you those pills, you were...i figured...i thought...um.m..fuck..." his voice wavered, i could tell he was very upset, but he was trying his hardest to sound calm for me. I walked over, and hugged him. 

  
  


"Thank you" i whispered into his chest " that was probably the right thing to do .i was pretty hysterical." i sniffled, trying to hold back my tears. "My mind was going all crazy on me. All these wild stories.... it's a good thing you had me take those sleeping pills before i remembered that i had my powers, otherwise, I'm afraid you'd be in an awful lot of pain right now!" We stood there, embraced, comforting each other for several minutes. I could feel his tears trickling down my neck .Very rare, genrou never crys.

  
  


"It'll be okay..." he whispered back."..don't worry"

  
  


"Um....i hate to break up this sappy moment......but it's kinda wigging me out." both our heads whipped towards the door. "..so..um...what the fuck is going on? I get home and there this frantic message on my machine...you didn't adopt more fuckin' rugrats, didja?" it was Kouji. A very pissed, very hung over Kouji. He had obviously not heard yet. I suddenly realized that gen and I were not alone. Sitting in my puny kitchen were Doukun, Houjun, Myojuan, and now 

Kouji. The support crew. Great, let's all swim in some pity, why don't we? 

  
  


Genrou quickly wiped away the remaining tears, and told Kouji the whole story. I wondered how many times Genrou had told it. 

  
  


"Fuckin' 'ell! " Kouji declared as the Gen finished "my fuckin' name sake is fuckin' missing? Bloody shit! Why the fuck didja let those two look afta the kids? I woudda done it! "

  
  


"I'm sure Miaka and Taka didn't do anything wrong..." 'Cause if they did....' i thought to myself " ..and we called you, but you weren't home. Those two were the only ones available for babysitting. Anyway, they're responsible enough. Taka has all those younger siblings, and he does a great job looking after Miaka." I trailed off. Everyone sort of laughed when i said that.

  
  


"I'm almost positive this is all a big misunderstanding. They likely took the kids out for some reason..." Doukun said calmly.

  
  


"Fuckin' kill 'em i wills.." Kouji muttered.

  
  


"They're sure to be home soon. I think it's best if we try to reach Taka again."Doukun continued, shooting a glare at Kouji and Genrou, who were cracking their knuckles in a very intimidating way. I laughed a bit. My friends rocked! Even in this, my most feared hour, they still calm me down enough to laugh. When I'm with these guys i know it'll work out. God, I'm such a sap! How was i ever a guy? I'm the sappiest girl ever, image what kind of male i must have been! Oh, that right, a cross dressing one. Anyway..

  
  


"Don't worry, the kids will be fine." A very serious Houjun whispered from beside me. Doukun, Myojuan and the deadly duo had gone into the living room to try taka's cell again. Houjun and i were left alone in the kitchen, i think purposely. He had this way of mellowing people out, just making them realize that even the worst of things could work out in the end. Even his presences help me out. I allowed myself to smile a bit.

  
  


"I know. The have to be fine. What could happen , right? I'm just so....it's weird, i know they aren't really my kids, but..i just feel this connection. It's like i look down at these little people, and i see so much of myself staring back up at me. Ever since i first saw them... they're just so..so important to me... i can't even think about what I'll do if anything has happened to them."

  
  


Houjun nodded. "I know. The kids have really grown on all of us. I can't even imagine what it must be like for you. Whenever i have the privilege of watching the kids, i just can't help but laugh. They're like mini version of you two. It can be sort of surprising. You forget about the fact that they're not really yours. But, when i see you with those kids, i see it. It's in your eyes, in the air surrounding you. This ...love. You so deeply connected to those children, there's no way that they won't be okay. I'm sure that if something really bad had happened to them, you'd feel it. Seishi bonds, remember?"He took a deep breath. "Besides, if someone had tried to hurt them, Kourin woulda bitten them with those fangs, no da! Painful things na no daaa!!"he held up a bandaged finger. 

  
  


I laughed. Then, a quickly as the laughter came, i once again reverted to a frown. "You're right, i don't know how it happened, but i truly love those kids. That's why i just can't fathom anything bad happing to them. First, my mind began to make up all these tragic stories, now, all i can think of is ways to justify them being gone. It's defiantly a good sign that Taka and Miaka are missing too, right?"

  
  


"I'm sure of it." Houjun smiled, reaching out and holding my hand "you're very strong. Right now, you're proving that the strength is more than just physical. I've always been so jealous of you and Genrou, in both lives. When trouble came to be, i just plain fell apart! Both lives, I hid behind a 'mask'. Luckily this time i don't have to go around really wearing one, that was just odd of me. But you, you were so....carefree. Tragedy struck, and you adjusted. I mean, Genrou...god, i think he only fell apart once in all the years I've known him. And I'm counting both lives! The only time i can remember seeing that guy really just give up was.." He stopped. "Oh, god! I'm ranting, aren't I, no da? So sorry Ryuuen, no da! This cannot help, na no da! Let's talk about something else, no da!" 

  
  


"Genrou fell apart?" I giggled. "When? where was I?"imagine, Genrou, being all sappy like! I just couldn't picture him as anything more than his level headed usual self! Sure he got real mad sometimes, but I've never seen him fall apart.

  
  


"...it's not really important..." He seemed to be very interested in a crack in the wall, his face turning an interesting shade of red.

  
  


"Come on! Tell me! What life time? Oh, come on, Houjun! This is like comic relief, picturing a emotionally wreaked Genrou! Give me a scene!"

  
  


"If you really want to know, no da!"he said in his high pitched comical way. He sighed, and just as suddenly reverted back to serious mode. "It was in our other life, when...when you..when you died."his eyes glazed over as he relived the memory "i just couldn't believe my eyes, he just...first he, just carried on , screaming at us, telling us to stop playing this joke on him, then, then when he ...he just..well, he fell apart. He just sat down, and cried. It was so weird seeing him like that, i just didn't ...didn't believe it could be possible." He smiled faintly, lost in the memories of our past life.

  
  


"Tasuki...Tasuki really cared that much? I never knew he..."the tears were gathering again. " i mean, i knew we were friends, but i always sort of thought he was wigged out by my ..lifestyle."

  
  


"He did make some comment about whether or not you were male or female , said he could never tell."a small chuckle escaped from both of us. 

********End Part Four********Neko goes crazy? Don't mind of i do!:*sniff* WAAAAAAA!!! kouji n' kourin are missin'!!!! it's so sad!!!!!!! I'm sorry about that last scene.for some reason , ep.33 has been stuck in my head as of late, and all i can seeing is teary eyed gen-chan.*huggles* don't cry, my sweet!!!! 

  
  


AKUGI:

"Just take the fuckin' pills!" He said, handing them to me. I pushed him away. " fine , be that way." he held me down, forced open my jaw, and threw the pill in. I refused to swallow, too bad he knew how to make me, since Kourin never wanted to swallow her carrots either. Poor, poor, Kourin. What if she's in a gutter somewhere? And here's genrou, forcing pills down my throat, likely killing me, like he killed her! All this time, a murderer has been looking after my k.i.d..dds

  
  


i feeel.... Sleeppy..I'm just gonna clo..se... myy... eye..essss...

  
  


~~~~~~~~

Miaka: Ryuuen was a great person. Her life was tragically cut short when her best friend, gone psycho killer, poisoned her after killing her children. We'll miss you, old buddy! 

  
  


(Umm...god, that really sucked! Sorry, I just have a seriously bizarre sense of humour.) 

  
  
  
  
  
  


PSS-Everyone should really, really go read skipsida's new story!! It's damn good!(on a totally un-related matter--) That's poor girl! So brave!!! imagine, having to live without the simple joys of cookies.... since she cannot eat them, i have decided not to hand cookies out instead, you get celery! *hands out celery*mmmm and rutabaga *hands out rutabaga* ...umm...what is rutabaga anyway? I think it's a vegetable....... 


End file.
